None
1. Field of Invention
An improvement to a fifth wheel hitch providing a pivotal pin lock to retain a kingpin of a fifth wheel trailer within a front opening of the fifth wheel hitch during the loading process prior to engaging the pin in the fifth wheel hitch, the pivotal pin lock including a ramp plate pivotally engaged with the front opening of the fifth wheel hitch by extending arms of a transverse pivoting rod, the ramp plate having an upper surface upon which the pin is directed towards a catch mechanism in the fifth wheel hitch, the ramp plate blocking the front opening of the fifth wheel hitch once the pin has passed the pivotal pin lock.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to fifth wheel hitches and means of retaining kingpins. This inventor has two previous U.S. Patents dealing with fifth wheel hitches and catches for kingpins, U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,317 to Breese and Dunbar and U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,270 to Breese.
In ""317 to Breese, a device for retaining a kingpin outside the fifth wheel hitch when the kingpin becomes accidentally disengaged from the kingpin included a bar and kingpin catch that attached to a fifth wheel hitch outside and below the opening of the fifth wheel hitch. Breese ""270 dealt with a static locking bar that attached within the opening of the fifth wheel hitch to prevent the kingpin from sliding along the lower plate of the fifth wheel hitch.
The current invention provides a pivotal locking mechanism, attaching within the opening of the fifth wheel hitch, as in Breese ""270, except instead of being fixed within the opening, it is pivotally engaged, providing an angled ramp which allows for the kingpin to ride up the ramp, the ramp teetering at a pivot point, providing a more elevated block to the fifth wheel hitch opening than in the inventor""s prior patents. This pivotally locking device is distinguishable mainly in the pivotal ramp, being a part which moves in relation to the fifth wheel hitch as opposed to the previous devices being fixed devices.
Most accidents involving fifth wheel hitches occur during the loading and unloading process, which is the time that the person involved in the hitching or unhitching of the trailer from the hitch is present in the area where the injury is most likely to occur, or at the hitch itself. In addition, damage to the trailer or the pickup to which the hitch is mounted is also most likely to occur during the loading and unloading process, when the trailer and hitch are disengaging or engaging, the kingpin often being lowered during the hitching process, exiting control of the fifth wheel hitch, falling out of the hitch, and landing on the side rails or bed of the pickup causing extensive damage to the pickup.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a pivotal safety device in the form of the pivotal locking ramp which directs a kingpin to the throat of the fifth wheel hitch for latching which, at a pivot point, causes the ramp to lower, directing the kingpin into the fifth wheel latch and pivoting upward again after the weight of the kingpin has passed, blocking the kingpin from exiting the throat of the fifth wheel hitch unless raised over the pivoting ramp.